Adventure Time: With Finn and Amara
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: "Adventure Time! Amara run away, this is not a world- where- you can stay. Jake isn't here and Finn is suspicious, the mystery never ends- Adventure Time!" Amara is on an Adventure in her family's favorite cartoon show! But this isn't a romance fic. Oh no... She has to figure out what a Lich is and what this feeling is every time she vanishes. What's going on? Science Fiction?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait- What the What?!" I screamed.

"Ay, keep it down in there," my mom called from the kitchen.

"Sorry," I replied as I jumped off the couch and dashed up the stairs.

Grabbing my phone off its charger, I quickly went through my recent contacts to call the only person able to understand this predicament. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I waited for her to answer. One ring… two rings… three rings… Bam!

"Finally! Did you see it?"

"The commercial? Yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah?! That's all you have to say?!" I yelled.

"Uh, yeah. I mean it's going to be the same either way. We get super excited, the episode ends with a cliff-hanger, and we'll want to see the next one. But it'll be the same thing. Like, a never ending cycle until they can't make any more money."

"Dude, Teresa. That's a downer man," I told my friend.

Teresa sighed into the receiver and was silent. The explanation of her reaction to the newest commercial of Adventure Time had mellowed my previous fan-girl spazing. Just, not cool.

"Well, what do think it means?" I asked.

"Uh, how should I know? They always show the most 'thrilling' parts to reel people in. I mean, 'cmon Mara. You know how this stuff works."

"But, I wanna have a conversation about this! Conspiracy for crying out loud!"

The neutral 'hn' was all I got for an answer.

_She really needs to stop watching that InuYasha anime_, I thought.

"Look. I have a RP scheduled at 9:30. So, see you tomorrow, 'k?"

"Aw, but- wait. You can schedule a RP?"

"Yes. Goodnight."

The two beeps that followed shortly after signaled the end of our conversation. Not like it had even started, but I still stared at the little screen of my Iphone wondering why she shot me down so quickly.

_It's usually about ten minutes into talking that she'll get bored._

I set the device back on its stand and just sat on the bed. In all of my eighteen years of life, I had never been so immersed in one topic. Or, rather the topic of just this one show. It wasn't obsessive, but my parents were concerned about my fan-girl moments. The ones that border lined between my 'legit fan' and the 'obsessive' creeps.

"Amara!"

"Yes?"

No answer. My shoulders slumped and I groggily shifted out of my semi-comfortable position to get up and go back down stairs.

In the kitchen, I looked at the person who called me who was currently putting the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yes?"

She glanced up before returning to a glass cup.

"Tomorrow is Tuesday, right? So since its late start, can you take Jacob?"

"Eh? Why?"

She put the cup next to five others on the top rack and went back to cleaning.

"Because I said so. And because Regina has an appointment early tomorrow. I trust Trevon to get himself to school, but Jacob still needs a ride. Can you please take him before you go?"

I looked at my mom like she was crazy. Only for a split second though. If she saw that face, I'd be dead, brought painfully back to life, and be forced to take him every Tuesday until he graduates. Or until he starts driving. Either way, it'd be an inconvience on my part.

_Dang. No winning._

"Alright, yeah. I'll take him tomorrow," I reassured.

As she gave her thanks, I made my way back into the living room. Back on the couch. Back to the TV. Oh yeah, this was turning into a great night.

"Amara, did you see the new Adventure Time?" asked a chubby kid coming from upstairs.

"Yeah Trevon, I did."

"Ah, okay. Oh can I watch something on the DVR?"

I looked at the boy before narrowing my eyes. As the oldest, I was obligated to allow them a bit of time with my beautiful portal of awesomeness that was the TV. If not, a rebellion could occur. And the last thing I needed was another child rebellion. I already lost the second oldest to puberty. I couldn't afford another servant to start 'thinking'. It wasn't profitable.

"Uh, Amara? Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Uh- sure. Go ahead."

I slid to my favorite spot and grabbed the laptop on my left.

_Might as well write my story while he watches something stupid._

I was already typing by the time he finally picked a show. With the caw of a bird and the rush of wind, I already knew what he had chosen.

"Which one is this?" I asked, still typing.

"The first one. I wanna do a marathon."

"Dude, it's almost your bedtime. You don't have enough time to start a marathon."

"I'm starting now, I'll finish later."

"Whatever."

I right-clicked a word to fix a spelling mistake. Those little red squiggles really bothered the stuff outta me.

"Trevon, if you want dessert get it now," our mom called.

"Okay," he said getting up.

The episode still played. He never paused it. I wonder if this was something due to me writing a dystopian themed novel or the fact that I was a big fan and the universe wanted to reward me for my good conduct lately. Either way, the next couple of things happened pretty quick.

First, the laptop started getting hazy.

"Huh?"

Little lines went across the screen and a light show, that could rival any Rave concert, began to flash.

"Uh-huh… well this is a first."

Next, the colors of the TV screen began to warp and twist. Reminded me a little of Simon, playing with Finn and Jake's own TV.

"Woah."

I closed the laptop and got up to look out the window.

_Nope, no aliens or enemy planes. Must be a minor radiation thing._

"MawE? Hey, we got a problem."

Lastly, I got sucked into something colorful. And when I say sucked, I don't mean 'whee', I mean 'holy snaps- what the flippin' cheezits is this pain in my colon?!'.

As a whirlwind of pink, blue, green, and a whole bunch of other colors whizzed by, I was torn from the inside out and rearranged. The pain of being twisted and stretched had me screaming. The hot tears evaporated leaving no trace. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to block out the sudden screeching that seemed to echo all around me. Then it was black. And quiet.

My arms felt noodly and weaker than usual. It hurt to breathe as the air felt putrid and thick. I slowly licked my lips and immediately tasted the cold. And suddenly, it was all cold. My arms popped goose bumps and my choppy breath came out in a cloud of white.

"What? *gasp*"

_My voice. It sounds so squeaky... and ew. _

"**Oh, you're back**," a dark voice said.

It was impossible to tell where it was coming from. And out of all of the crazy things I had watched on TV, every scary show/movie had to go through my mind at that moment.

_Don't talk to the weird voice. It can't hurt you until you start talking aloud._

Okay, lesson one: Amara is right 98.3% of the time. And this time, right now, is not one of them.

A large hand grabbed the back of my shirt collar and hoisted me up. A cold breath fanned across my neck before the deep voice of something etheral whispered in my ear.

"**I wondered where you went. The texts spoke of a young woman in a land of freedom. Her hair**," a slender finger wove and caressed around one of my fly away curls, "**would be unlike any other. The mind of a child but the voice of a leader**."

The grip on my shirt grew tighter as the mystery voice continued.

"**Born in the age of destruction, she would become the heroine. She will overcome, even if her body failed!**"

"Gyaa!"

Tossed to the ground like an unwanted toy. The air was knocked out of me and I turned to my side to ease the pain.

"**So, my dear girl. Are you not this destined 'heroine'? For I know of none whom have come from that world with such a description**."

"What?" I coughed out.

"**I wished for your destruction. The destruction of all life. And yet you, a human -the symbol of sustainment- still live to walk this Earth**."

"Wait, what the what?!"

"**You escaped me once, but never again. Your time ends her-**."

"Kee-yah!"

A loud battle cry interrupted the voice. And then the sound of crunching bones and an agonized scream ripped through the darkness.

The black that encased me and the voice melted away to light. Now, I realised, that I was in a cave. The light green hue that tinted the rocks gave an ominous impression.

I sat up a bit, to see what was going on, and was met with the vivid war between a large decaying mage and a short boy. But this scene looked all too familiar. Horns and a torn cloak graced the creature with empty, hollow eyes. A white hat and baby blue shirt is what my saviour wore.

A long sideways swipe of a bony hand was all it took to remove the boy's hat. Shoulder length waves of gold swept across his angered face. He let out another yell before swinging a large sword towards the thing's torso.

It poofed. Like, legitly just poofed out of existence.

"Darn you Lich! Quit running!" the little boy shouted.

_Lich? Aw shoes, you serious?_

"Woah, hey!"

My attention directed itself back to the boy, who was now walking over to me.

"Dude, I didn't even see you. Are you okay?" he asked as he sheathed the slightly glowing blue sword.

"Ah, you- you're..." I tried saying.

"Huh?"

"You're..."

My vision started getting fuzzy. And all the sudden, it felt as if the entire weight of the world started to fall on top of me.

"Hey! Hey! You're disappearing!" he shouted.

My mind was going down a large drain. Washing away with my disappearing body.

"You're Finn, the human-."

tbc

* * *

**AN: First Adventure Time fanfiction. Another one of my friend's questions of "what would happen if you met (insert character name)?" So, this question was Finn from Adventure Time. Have fun reading my pain and struggles, and see if you can guess what's up with that disappearing act.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my. And she vanished?"

"Yeah, but she came back as soon as I went outside."

"Hm, that is strange. But Finn, what if she is working with the Lich?"

"Uh, well that's the thing. I thought she might so I asked what was up with the magic stuff and how she knew my name. And-."

"She can't remember."

"...yeah. So can you fix her?"

"Fix her? Finn, she's not broken."

"Her memory is! 'Cmon PB, you're like the only one how can help! Use your sciency stuff to get her back her memory!"

Princess Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom, crossed her arms at the boy in front of her.

"Finn, that's not possible. Look at her, she's not a candy person or any animal or magical creature. Which leads me to believe, based on the similarities among the two of you, that this is a female human. I can barely help you out when you get hurt, so what makes you think I'd be able to assist her with something this major?"

"Because you're smart!" Finn exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but appartently it was about me, memories, and something about being fixed. I wasn't really listening.

But I was looking, rather intently, at the two people in a heated discussion. There was this bright pink girl wearing what looked like a crown and a ball dress. Then, there was this boy wearing a weird looking hat, a blue shirt, and very short shorts. It was amazing really. Pink and blue. Girl and boy. Talking. Together.

_Yep, they like each other. There was no way that they'd even be in the same room unless they liked each other. _

"-iss. Um, Miss?"

The sweet voice brought me back to reality. Looking at the girl, I just managed a simple 'huh'.

"Miss, do you know your name?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Silence.

"Well, could you tell us what it is?"

"Oh! Yeah, my uh- name's Amara," I said.

"Um-are-ah? That's a weird name," the boy said.

"Well, it doesn't feel weird. I think it's nice."

"Whatever man. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Or important things," the princess added, "You seem aware of your surroundings so signficant memories would be helpful in us aiding you."

"I, I rememeber a screen of color... and something dark. It was cold, up until something blue cut through the darkness."

"Hm, it looks like it's vague memories of her meeting the Lich and you."

The boy looked at the princess very sad. Then he turned to me and said, "Are you sure you're not possessed by the Lich?"

I shook my head.

"What's a Lich?"

"Bananas! She really is absneezia!"

"You mean amnesia, Finn," the princess sighed.

"Anyway Miss, we'll help you find your forgotten memories. But in order to be successful, we must start a positive relationship with a friendly atmosphere."

"...huh?"

She smiled.

"My name is Bonibell. Princess Bonibell Bubblegum of the candy people that reside in the land of Ooo."

I nodded. Bonibell sounded like a weird name though.

"You can just call her PB if you want," Finn laughed.

PB looked at the boy strangely before nudging him.

"Oh! Alright, my name's Finn! Finn the Hero!"

"Finn the Human is another title he goes by."

"Ah, but why 'human'? Isn't that weird?"

PB tapped her chin before answering.

"Not really. Until today, he was the last known human alive in Ooo. But now that you are here, I assume that his title will be just 'hero'."

Looking at the two, I started to smile a bit. _Titles are fun!_

"So Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom and Finn the human Hero."

"Eh, well? I suppose that's close enough..."

"Can I get a title?"

Finn and PB seemed a bit surprised. If everyone else gets a title, I should be able to as well.

"Uh, it doesn't really work that way. You know? You have to earn the title," Finn said.

"What can I do then?"

Finn looked at PB expectingly. When she shrugged, he turned back to me with a determined grin and said, "Everything! We'll a bunch of stuff till we find out what you're good at!"

I smiled widely.

_I get to find out my title! This is so exciting! _

PB sighed with a contented expression.

"Alright, well Amara? You're not injured and you appear stable enough to travel... So I guess exploring a little wouldn't hurt."

"For real, Peebles?!" Finn cried out estatically.

"Why yes. As long as it's in the kingdom for today, we can find out how much she can handle."

"Mathmatical!" he shouted.

The princess smiled again at his his reaction. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the only door to the room slammed open with a bang.

I held my chest at the sudden burst of sound and cringed.

_What was that?!_

"Oh my princess!" a short white and red thing yelled out.

"Peppermint Butler! Don't just run in here like that! We have a guest," Princess Bubblegum scolded.

The "peppermint" candy person looked at me for a moment. I thought I saw his eyes harden in distain, but he turned just as quickly back to her highness with pure worry etched on his sweet features.

"Forgive me my princess, but there is something you need to see," he told her cryptically.

The princess narrowed her eyes in confusion, but they widened in realization to her butler's hidden message.

"Oh. If that's the case, then," she paused and looked to me and Finn, "I'm sorry, you two. It seems you'll have to adventure without me in this one.

Finn's shoulder's drooped at that and he relectuantly nodded his head.

_Does this happen often?_ I thought.

"Okay," Finn acknowlegded. "But if you need me-!"

"I'll send someone to get you right away. Don't worry, this has become routine now. Go show her around," she said with a smile.

Finn grinned and pulled me up off the table I had been sitting on.

"We'll see you later," he assured as he walked me toward the window.

Grabbing me around the waist, I was held tightly to the hero before he swiftly and expertly jumped out the wide open window.

His laughter ran across my ears, mixing with the rushing wind that blew my hair wildly.

"Remember! Just the kingdom for today!"

The princess' shout was heard right as Finn's feet touched the cobble stone street.

"Don't worry," he shouted back as he loosened his hold around me to only grab my arm. "We'll be back soon!"

And we ran.

tbc

* * *

**AN: Second chapter. Do the characters seem OOC? My bro read it and said it felt like he was watching the show, but I want you all's thoughts. I'm human. I'll get me a title later on, but not any time soon. Lich connected, though... Next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"And over here is the broom shop. I worked there once."

"You worked in shop?" I asked incredously.

Finn had never ceased to amaze me throughout the tour of the Candy Kingdom. Introducing me to strange characters and weird stores and landmarks had my mind in a tizy.

_So much to remember!_

"Well, I didn't exactly work here," he answered. "Davey worked here."

I stayed silent for my confused moment.

"Who's Davey?"

"Me."

My eyebrows furrowed at that. He noticed and laughed.

"I'm Davey, but not anymore. He was me, but we parted ways back forever ago."

"And when was forever ago?"

"Eh...," he trailed off, "I can't remember!"

The shaking of his head and neutral smiled relived me. But I still felt a bit confused. _He's Davey but not anymore?_

"Hrm," I pouted.

He only laughed again at that.

"You hungry?" Finn inquired as he walked backwards next to me.

"Eh... A little," I confessed to him.

"Right!" He went up ahead and sumersalted into an alley.

Jogging to catch up, I turned into the alley to find my tour guide digging around through litter and trash.

"What're you doing?" I asked in pure disgust.

"Getting lunch."

His nonchalont answer had me reeling back out of the alley. But he swiftly got up and began to walk towards me.

"Here you go."

"No way! That's dirty, right?!"

Finn's eyebrow rose and he picked up a newspaper.

"It's not bad," he said with a mouthful of paper.

"Ew."

He grinned wide and I could see bits of ink and paper scraps sticking out on his teeth. Or, what's left of his teeth.

"Don't you remember? Eveything here is candy. It's eatable! Just don't eat the people or property in good condition. We'd get in trouble," he explained over another mouthful.

I hesitantly reached for a broken piece of "pavement" and turned it over in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked pointing to the yellow gush leaking out of the side.

"Hm?" Finn glanced at it while taking another bite of trash. "Ohr, dat's jerry shuff (Oh, that's jelly stuff)."

I scrutinized the yellow jelly and decided to test out the taste. Licking slowly, I got a tiny bit on my tongue.

_Oh, it's tangy._

I popped the rock in my mouth and smiled at the refreshing tang that burst flavor throughout my mouth. I grabbed more rocks and ate in bliss. Until, a strange feeling came up in my throat.

"Finn?"

Spitting out the rest of a white and brown cookie, he rubbed his chin and answered, "Yeah?"

"I feel weird..."

My tongue and throat felt a bit tingly. Suddenly my chest heaved, just like it did when peppermint butler came in. Wheezing, I dropped the rest of my rocks and fell to my butt from my crouch.

"Woah, hey! Are you alright?"

"It… Hurts…" coughing, I tried to massage my neck to relive the burned pain and swelling that I felt bubbling up.

Shaking, I saw Finn look around before picking me up and carrying me back towards the candy castle.

"Don't worry. Even though PB is busy, she'll help you out—Hey!"

Finn stopped running and just stared at me. I couldn't speak now, so I gripped his shirt to get his attention. But when I looked at the crease where I had a grabbed him, I saw nothing.

"You're… You're disappearing again…"

I shook my head and tried to say no, but my vision started to get fuzzy and a heavy weight began to fall on me.

_Why does this feel familiar? _

Everything was going down a twisting, swirling drain.

_Finn?_

tbc

* * *

**AN: Uh oh. I disappeared again... Don't worry, it'll pop up again. But something happened. Peppermints, pineapple, oranges, clementines, and natural lemon makes me have a reaction. Not as strong as I listed (that was based on my sister having a peanut allergy reaction). So to all the allergic people (doesn't matter if food or item), I feel ya bro.**


End file.
